Complicated
by TheDavisTrain
Summary: On a certain day of a special month all of the digidestined come to Odaiba to celebrate the day they all first met, Yamasuke and Taisuke in the future


Isn't This So... Complicated?

  


Davis sighed tiredly as he grabbed his stuff and walked off the plane, he looked down at his card with a sigh and then looked up to see a guy standing a few yards from him.

The guy wore an irregular style of clothes for his age, being 17, one that did not in the least make him look any older than he already was. Denim large sized t-shirt with big sleeves, Black pants, Black sunglasses, and black shoes topped with an earring in his left ear.

"Are you Davis Motomiya?" The guy asked walking up to him slowly and hesitantly as if he were not all to sure of himself..

"Who wants to know?" Davis growled looking at the blond headed teen before him and held his plane card tightly.

"Well, obviously 'I' do... Heh, you're the same as you use to be Davis, Stubborn and always watching your back; thickheaded... Watch out Jackie Chan... The Motomiya man is on your tail!" The guy answered smiling brightly; pulling off his sunglasses and looked up at Davis with bright blue eyes. 

"But none-the-less its nice to see you again crest of friendship and courage..." He added with a slight hint of interest in his voice.

Davis stepped back a little and smiled, "Well... If it isn't the little TS, crest of hope, to come and pick me, Davis Motomiya, up... It's nice to see you too, TH..."

The guy growled, "It's TK! Not TM, or TF, or TD... TK!"

Davis put his hands up in defense, "Ok. Ok, TY, You don't have to go givin' me a shower here, I took one already!"

TK growled and put back on his sunglasses, "Besides... Your asking what's happen to me, what in the world got a hold of you?? You look like a... A freak..."

"What? You don't like my change?" Davis looked down at his 'clothes'.

Black spiked dog collar around his neck, Black muscle shirt with black webbed left sleeve (covering middle, thumb, and pinky) and webbed waist, Black pants; flared at the bottom with white blotches on them, and black combat boots.

"I don't see a problem with my clothes..." Davis said looking back up at TK.

TK giggled, "That's because you're the one wearing them..."

  


^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  


"Where is TK?? He was suppose to be here 30 minutes ago!!" Matt yelled sitting down beside Yolie.

Tai giggled, "... Knowing them, They probably got into a humongous fight and are obviously still dishing it out as we speak..."

Joe frowned from his spot beside Izzy and leaned forward a little, "You think they'd do that? I mean... Aren't they mature enough yet to know that fighting amongst your friends is always pointless?"

Mimi giggled, "Of course not... Davis has always been that way with TK and he always will... They both are very content on what they want... And when it's the same as the other; they fight until it's settled... And it's never settled..."

Izzy smiled, "You act like you know them more than they know their selves, Mimi...." 

Mimi turned to Izzy with a bright smile, "Well technically, I don't, but spiritually, I do... They're Just like Matt and Tai...."

Sora sat down in a seat beside Yolie who was listening in on the conversation, "Yeah and we all know how that ended..."

Izzy frowned, "Yeah but Tai and Matt became friends so much sooner... Davis and TK have been fighting with eachother for six years now..."

"That's because me and Matt understood what we were up against the whole time... and besides... Davis and TK had something to fight over..." Tai said sitting back a little on the couch and sighing.

"Yeah but they don't anymore..." Cody cut in from his corner of the room.

Matt frowned and thought for a moment, "Sounds like the old quote, and I quote, 'You always hurt the one you love'..."

Mimi frowned, "So what do you mean? Davis is going to get together with TK? I doubt it... They won't even touch eachother... Besides Davis isn't gay... He's totally straight..."

"Yeah..." Izzy and Joe said in unison.

Cody frowned and walked over to the crowd, "Well... I'll say it like this..." He began sitting beside Yolie and leaning forward, "Davis had a crush on Kari... Then he, out of nowhere, turned Kari down... After that he liked Yolie... Then he had a slight obsession with wanting to know who Ken was and all of his past... After that he had a slight liking with Matt and his voice... Who is also the crest of friendship... And in all of this his first obsession was with Tai... He adored Tai with pure admiration... He even had the goggles... I'd say he's transversial..."

Tai sighed, "Well of course he liked me... I play soccer... He plays soccer... I'm on the number 1 team.... He's catching up... It's just Idolizim..."

"Right Tai, whatever you say..." Sora sighed out and walked out of the room.

Matt looked up when he heard the doorbell, "I'll go see who it is..."

He stood up and walked over to the door, unlocked the lock and opened it, "Oh hello Willis... Ken... Kari.... Come on in..."

Ken smiled, "Hey Guys I'm back with Willis and Kari!!"

Tai looked up and ran into the hallway, "KARI!!" He yelled pulling Kari into a big hug.

Willis giggled as Yolie, Cody and all of the others ran in to greet them. 

  


^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  


"So... Davis... Do you want to go out for lunch?" Tk asked as he stopped at a stop light.

Davis smiled, "Sure... I'm hungry... The food on that Plane tasted like it was made out of play dough..."

TK giggled, "Ok then lets go to.... Let's go to a Chinese restaurant... I'm in the mood for egg-rolls... You up?"

"Sure..."

  


^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  


Kari smiled, "Ok... Right hand purple..."

Joe growled as he reached between Matt's legs and across to the closest purple circle...

Kari spun again and waited, "... Left leg... Yellow..."

Tai frowned pushing his left leg over Matt's stomach, between Joe's legs and lightly placed it on a blue spot.

Sora giggled from her seat beside Mimi.

"Right hand... Red..."

Ken shifted a little and reached beside Matt to a red spot.

Kari smiled, "Ok... Left hand... Yellow..."

  


Matt growled reaching his foot as far as he could and finally set in on a Yellow spot.

Yolie walked into the room, "So how's it going so far?"

Izzy looked up and smiled, "Oh... their bound to fall soon at this pace...."

"Right hand Grey..."

Mimi giggled again, "Yeah... Joe looks like he's going to pop..."

Joe sighed as he pulled away from Matt's leg and claimed the grey spot beside Willis' hands, "Phew... That's better..."

Willis giggled but stopped when he realized he was up next.

Kari giggled, "Right hand blue..."

Willis paled, he slowly climbed under Joe, past Matt and over to a blue spot 

"Right hand red..."

Ken slowly reached over to a empty red spot.

Yolie looked up when the door bell rang.

Kari bursted out laughing when Matt lost his balance and they all went tumbling to the floor, "Oh well, Games over!"

Matt pounced up onto his feet and all of them ran to the door.

Willis walked over and opened the door, "Oh hello TK!!! Where have you been!? You missed it! We were just playing twister!!!"

TK giggled and moved out of the way, "I was... Picking up Davis..."

Matt peeked over Willis' shoulder and looked at Davis, "WHA!!!!???? That's Davis!!??"

Davis sighed as he looked up at Willis and Matt, "Just to let you know... I heard that..."

Tai pushed everyone out of the way and stared at Davis, "HE LOOKS LIKE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Davis gasped when he was pulled up in Tai's arms and squeezed tightly, "Tai.... Air... Can't... Breathe..."

Tai pulled away and smiled, "Your so handsome..." Slowly he glanced up at TK, "You didn't touch him did you?"

Sora giggled from inside the livingroom.

TK frowned, "I would never place a hand on Friendship..."

Davis smiled at Tai, "He didn't touch me..."

Tai smiled and turned around, "HEY GUYS MY BABY'S HERE!"

Mimi, Izzy, Ken, and Cody came running into the room and up to Tai.

Tai's smiled widened, "JR'S HOME!"

TK sighed as everyone walked inside.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

  


Yolie smiled as she looked down at the twister pad in her hands, "Davis... right foot purple..."

Davis lifted his leg hesitantly and slowly placed his foot on a purple spot closest to him. This was not at all a comfortable position for him or Tai... He was on top of the other soccer player... and they were both looking down.

Kari took it and spun it next, "Izzy, Right hand blue..."

Izzy reached underneath Ken and placed his hand on a blue.

Joe spun it next, "Tai, Left foot yellow."

Tai blushed, he turned a little and finally forced his leg back a spot and onto a yellow, and in the process making him a little MORE uncomfortable in this position.

Sora took it and spun quickly, "Ok... Willis... Left hand blue..."

Willis reached underneath Ken's leg and placed his hand down on the big blue spot.

TK grabbed the pad and spun, "Ken, Left leg yellow?"

Ken's face went white as he slowly stretched out his leg and slowly snaked between Davis' leg and onto a yellow circle.

Davis went pale and blushed crimson, it was his turn.

Yolie smiled as TK handed her the pad and she spun it happily, "Ok... Davis... Left hand... Orange..."

Davis frowned and reached out his hand to an orange, "Oh god..." He whispered to himself as his thighs touched Tai's.

Tai blushed feeling himself go hard, "Davis..."

Kari smiled, "Izzy, Left hand purple..."

Izzy reached between Willis' legs and set his hand on a purple.

Joe smiled and looked up, I'll do Davis again, he thought, "Ok.... Davis..."

Davis looked up, "I'm not next!"

Joe smiled, "You are now... Right hand yellow..."

Davis slipped his hand down between Tai's legs and set it on a yellow, this is it... I can't take it... Ahh, Davis' eyes widened as his leg slowly fell and everyone collapsed to the ground.

Ken sat up and shook his head left and right.

Willis smiled, "Thank you Davis... I was feeling a little violated by Izzy's naughty little hands..."

Izzy's face darkened and he blushed crimson, "Hey... It wasn't my fault... I HAD to..."

Davis giggled, "Sorry guys..."

Tai sighed and hugged Davis, "It's ok Jr..."

Davis smiled, "So... What do we play now??"

TK raised his hand, "Pucker and suck!!"

Joe blushed and stood up, "Ok... We all play..."

Mimi, Yolie, Kari, and Sora stood up and everyone got into a circle.

Cody picked up an index card and handed it to Matt to begin.

"Ok..." Matt placed the paper to his mouth and hesitantly passed it to Joe, who passed it to Tai.

Tai smiled trying his hardest to hold onto the paper and quickly passed it to Davis.

Davis passed it to TK and TK passed it to Ken.

Ken smiled evilly passing it to Kari, and Kari passed it to Mimi.

Davis watched and waited till they finally finished and began to do it backwards.

TK passed it to Davis and Davis passed it to Tai. Tai passed it to Joe who passed it to Matt, and from Matt to Cody.

And then they started it again, Matt passed it back to Joe and Joe passed it to Tai and Tai went to pass it to Davis but dropped it.


End file.
